memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Newsom
Byron Mark Newsom is an actor from California who was a regular background performer on and . He received no credit for his appearances. In 1996 Newsom appeared as court bailiff Deputy Lipton in nine episodes of the crime drama series Murder One during the series' first season. On Murder One he worked with fellow Trek actors Daniel Benzali, Barbara Bosson, Donna Murphy, Gregory Itzin, Ned Vaughn, John Fleck, Stanley Kamel, Deborah May, Conor O'Farrell, and Bruce Wright. The same year he also performed stunts as a stunt fighter in the science fiction film Timelock, with Nicholas Worth. Also in the 1990s he was featured in the television action film The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997, with Paul Baxley, Bob McGovern, and Gary J. Wayton), the action film Deep Cover (1997), and the television western Outlaw Justice (1999, with Jonathan Banks). He appeared in episodes of The Visitor (1997, with Leon Rippy, Bruce French, Richard Cox, and Michael Harney), MADtv (1997, with Debra Wilson and Don Most), The Nanny (1998, with Daniel Davis and Ellen Albertini Dow), The Drew Carey Show (1999), L.A. Doctors (1999, with Michael Jace), and worked as stunt double on the Seven Days episode "Daddy's Girl" (1999, with Norman Lloyd, Alan Scarfe, Raymond Cruz, Anthony Holiday, Kieran Mulroney, Holmes Osborne, Max Daniels, and Michael Owen) and the fantasy comedy Monkeybone (2001, with Jay Caputo, Lane Leavitt, Chris Palermo, and Scott Workman). Being a well known face throughout several television series he had supporting and featured parts in episodes of The Jersey (2000, with Michael Bofshever), Titus (2000), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2001, with Greg Grunberg), 24 (2003, with Jude Ciccolella, Michelle Forbes, Raymond Cruz, Glenn Morshower, Josh Clark, Gregory J. Barnett, Robert Pine, John Rubinstein, Penny Johnson Jerald, Alan Dale, Alex Daniels, Harris Yulin, Daniel Dae Kim, and John Meier), Desperate Housewives (2004 and 2005, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Steven Culp, Bob Gunton, Mark Moses, and Conor O'Farrell), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2006, with Keone Young and Diamond Farnsworth), The Unit (2006, with Abby Brammell), Bones (2009), Flash Forward (2009), Castle (2009), The Mentalist (2009), and again in NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2010). Newsom also worked on the drama One of the Hollywood Ten (2000), the comedy ¡Ja me maaten...! (2000), the television crime drama L.A. Confidential (2003, with Robert Foxworth), the comedy The L.A. Riot Spectacular (2005, with Christopher McDonald, Ronny Cox, Erick Avari, Ian Abercrombie, Lindsey Ginter, and Patti Yasutake), the action comedy Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), the action film Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), the action drama Domino (2005, with Stanley Kamel, Patrick Kerr, Morgan Nagler, Andy Milder, and Paul Sklar), the drama Seven Pounds (2008, with Bill Smitrovich, Tim Kelleher, Judyann Elder, Andy Milder, and Amanda Carlin), the television film Washington Field (2009, with Jeannetta Arnette), and the comedy Due Date (2010, with Marco Rodriguez and Aaron Lustig). Star Trek appearances File:Vedek at auction.jpg|Bajoran Vedek (uncredited) File:Bajoran officer on the promenade 2374.jpg|Bajoran officer , , , , (uncredited) File:Bajoran follower 11.jpg|Bajoran Pah-wraith follower (uncredited) File:Bajoran diplomat.jpg|Holographic Bajoran diplomat (uncredited) External links * * * Mark Newsom at [http://24.wikia.com/wiki/ the 24 wiki] Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers